


Shout at the walls

by Nickerdoodle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickerdoodle/pseuds/Nickerdoodle
Summary: Wilbur has a bad mental health day. His family support is unrivalled.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	Shout at the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Tw- mentions of self harm and depression, nothing too graphic but be wary of your limits :)

Wilbur sighed as he shifted in his bed slightly. Looking around his room, he saw the light peeking through the curtains he half-closed last night, bouncing off the uncompleted homework left on his desk, spilling onto his duvet cover. The fuzzy feeling that often comes with first waking up had not yet dissipated, instead it had settled further into his head, working its way down to settle deep inside his bones. This feeling was familiar to Wilbur, nevertheless it still earned a frustrated sigh from the teen every time it visited. After pulling the blankets around him more in some weak attempt to self soothe, he closed his eyes again. Wilbur wasn't stupid, he knew sleep had packed it's bags and left the moment he woke up feeling like this, but he also knew he had no energy or desire to even attempt doing anything else today. He could hear the noises of morning echoing throughout the house; Tommy had turned on the TV to watch YouTube before he had to go to school, Techno was in his room playing Bedwars on his PC before he had to go to college, Phil was pottering around the kitchen fixing breakfast for them all. Wilbur knew he would be woken up for school in a few moments, and even the thought of having to move from his cocoon of blankets made his heart plummet and his chest even heavier than it already was.  
"Wil?" A monotone voice gently questioned, pulling him away from his thoughts. Wilbur's brain took a moment to catch up, Techno must have finished his game and was heading down to get some food and then leave, he pieced together. "You okay? You should be getting up now or you'll be late?" The deep voice called, yet again pulling Wilbur away from his overthinking.  
The latter just let out a soft groan in response to the eldest, and kept his eyes squeezed shut. Techno mumbled something under his breath and walked away, and could then be heard thumping down the stairs in an attempt to get to the pancakes before Tommy. Pancakes. Ah, so that was what Wilbur could smell. The promise of the golden syrup covered treat usually got him downstairs at a rate even Usain Bolt may have struggled to uphold, but today it just... seemed bland. It didn't excite him in any way and he actually found himself feeling rather sick at the thought of eating anything at all.  
A knock at the door startled Wilbur. Finally opening his eyes, he was met with Phil, leaning on the doorframe and looking at his teenager curled up in bed with bags under his eyes.  
"Hey Wilbs. Are you alright? Techno said you didn't want to get up? Is it one of those days, mate?  
Ah. So Techno realised too.  
Wilbur gave a pathetic nod and the tears he didn't even know he had threatened to break through the barrier in his chest and eyes, and let everyone know how much he was hurting right now. Phil's face softened considerably, walking towards the teen and carding a gentle hand through the chocolate coloured curls.  
"That's okay. You can stay in bed for now. You don't need to go to school today. I know the past few days have been hard, haven't they? Try and get some more rest, okay mate? I'm right here, it's alright. It's not a problem to me that you feel like this. I love you."  
Phil kept a flow of positive words coming to Wilbur as he soothed him the best he could at that moment. The teen had been looking increasing more deflated the last couple of days and Phil knew it was only a matter of time until depression hit again. Sometimes even medication doesn't work all the time. Seeing the boy had fallen asleep to his encouragements, he smiled and quickly went downstairs. He called Wilbur's school to let them know he wasn't coming today, and told his other boys that it was time for them to go or they'd miss the bus. Tommy looked like he wanted to question Wilbur's presence (or lack of thereof) but Techno pushed him along with a knowing look at Phil, grabbing Tommy's backpack and throwing it to the blonde haired boy. Techno gave Phil a quick hug and strode out the door, and Tommy quickly followed in his persuit, his arms lingering a little longer on Phil for a hug and then running to catch up with his oldest brother, calling a goodbye to his dad.  
Phil sighed in content for a moment, watching his boys go up the road to the bus stop, seeing Tommy show Techno something on his phone and then them both bursting out into laughter, then Techno doing the same thing to his younger brother. Phil viewed this humourous cycle until he could see them no more, finally turning around and collecting up the plates that were stacked on the table. Two pancakes had been left out, wrapped in tinfoil (presumably done by Techno).Phil smiled, knowing these small acts showed the biggest amount of brotherly love. He put them in the fridge for Wilbur, hoping he'd be up for them at some point.

After quickly cleaning the pots, Phil walked into the living room and pulled the soft blankets off the backs of the sofas. He laid it out and on the small table next to it, he placed a chocolate bar and a glass of water. Thinking back to the past where Wilbur had felt like this, Phil remembered he was rather sensitive to light, and so he pulled the curtains to and turned on the lava lamp Techno had forgotten to move back into his room from a few nights ago. Phil checked the TV was turned on at the plug, threw the remote onto the sofa, and glanced at the room. It was cosy, a gentle blue light coating the walls, enough to see but not too bright that would cause a headache. The sofa was prepared for his teenager and the TV was set up ready for a distraction should they need it. Happy with his work, Phil climbed the stairs to get to Wilbur's room.

He peeked around the door, and his eyes met a sorry sight. Wilbur hadn't moved an inch since the last time he saw his dad, with the exception of his eyes being open now. He was staring at the ceiling with a glazed look, somehow feeling everything and nothing all at once. Wilbur felt his chest move up and down as he took in each breath, and he found himself wondering how it hadn't caved in yet. He was restless but too tired to let any of the energy out. He was anxious but he didn't care enough to find out the roots of it. He wanted to feel something, anything, but was also scared of anything but the numbness. He knew he'd been doing a lot better lately, the colours of the world had been that little bit brighter, things excited him more, and he was genuinely happy to wake up every morning. However, he knew as well as anyone that it was hard to see the light when you're stuck in a dark cave.

Phil crept over to Wil, he could practically see the cogs whirring in his head."Hey mate. How are you doing?"  
Wilbur gathered the energy to look at his dad, the bags under his eyes and the old scars that littered his arms speaking for him. Exhaustion dripped through his appearance, looking dishevelled even though he hadn't done anything today.  
"Wilbur, here's what we're gonna do, okay? We're going to sit up first. Can you do that for me?"  
Wilbur knew his dad would help him if he couldn't do it, but the way he'd had what he needed to do broken down to smaller, more manageable steps had given him a small boost of confidence. He knew there was a bigger overall goal than just sitting up, but it was the small steps that made it happen. Yeah, maybe he could do this.

Wilbur used shaky hands to push against the mattress, slowly moving himself up. It took a moment, but he managed. He sat for a moment, squeezing his eyes closed and taking a deep breath. Such a simple action that he didn't realise would take so much out of him. Add that to the list of things he took for granted. "Hey, good job. Now, take my hand and we'll stand up,okay? Take a moment if you need it, I have all the time in the world for you."  
Wilbur gathered another spurt of energy to pull himself out of bed, and fell into his dad's open arms as he did so. He felt his back being rubbed as he pressed his cheek into the cotton of the other man's t-shirt. It had been a while since it was this bad. It was even worse now he had a taste of what being okay felt like, feeling like it was some kind of torture to pull it away from him and leave him like this again.  
"I'm proud of you Wilbur. Let's go downstairs, okay?"

Together they trudged downstairs, and the pair were now curled up on the sofa, the soft blankets wrapped around Wilbur, with his head in Phil's lap. The older man ran his hand gently through his son's hair, subconsciously easing out the knots. Wilbur leaned into the touch; he needed it on days like this. The TV was on, and Wilbur had chosen to put on YouTube. Currently, the Techno's monotone voice filled the room, the gravelly yet unbelievably passionate sound of the potato war trilogy still not failing to impress people who watched it, if only for the sheer dedication he put into it. Now there was another video on, it was an Among Us VOD from Fundy, with many familiar faces playing. It was around this time when Phil felt a slight tremble from where Wil lay.

He looked down, seeing Wilbur shaking a little and scratching at his arms, tears building up in his eyes and threatening to fall. "Hey, Wilbs, what's going on mate? Do you need a hug?" Wilbur seemed to break a little more at this. Tears flowed down his flushed cheeks and his arms began to burn with the desperate scratching. Phil manoeuvred them both so Wil was leaning into his chest, and Phil could hold his arms gently to stop him from damaging himself. At first, the teen resisted this, but after some kind coaxing from his dad, he allowed himself to fall limp and just hug Phil. The latter had been through this with his son to know this was actually a good thing, the fact he was letting out his emotions. There was once a time where Wilbur would have kept this all to himself and not told his dad, letting it bottle up until he physically couldn't deal with it anymore. Phil was proud of how far he'd come and he told Wilbur that.

Eventually, Wilbur's tears ran dry and he had a sip of his water. Overcome with a sudden exhaustion that only crying can bring, he lent against his dad once again. Phil clicked on a Minecraft manhunt video to put on in the background as the teen fell asleep. Wilbur let out a deep sigh. The ache in his bones had by no means gone, but it had become more manageable. It was no longer something that made him feel like he was drowning in no water, shouting for help where no one could hear. 

This was how Techno found them when he got home from college, Phil asleep with a sleepy Wilbur on his lap, one hand halfway through carding through his hair, the other holding his son's hand. Smiling slightly, Techno pulled the door to, leaving a note for Tommy not to disturb them, and sped up to his room to play some Skywars.

Wilbur didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he did know that he wouldn't be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D I'll do more of this type of thing if people want, I enjoy venting through them.


End file.
